


Suspicion

by safety_dancer



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:20:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/safety_dancer/pseuds/safety_dancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian suspects that Drake is up to something, but can't put his thumb on what it is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suspicion

_Something was off_ , Damian thought immediately upon seeing Drake that morning. Usually they exchanged quick glares as greetings, but today, Drake had _smiled_  at him. A genuine, warm smile. Warning bells went off in Damian’s head when he saw it. Drake was up to something, he could feel it. Well, he would just be sure to keep an eye on him.

***

“Hey, Dami,” Tim called out cheerfully, striding towards his younger brother.

“Drake.” Damian watched the teen suspiciously, scooting discreetly further down the couch, away from Tim.

“I brought Chinese. You like eggrolls, right?” Tim placed several take out containers on the coffee table. “Figured I’d get some for us since the others are out and Alfred’s sick.”

Damian eyed the food with distrust, mouth twisting into a scowl. “I think I’ll pass.” Tim glanced up at him.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

In truth, Damian was starving. But he wasn’t about to tell Drake that. The food was probably poisoned or something. Otherwise, what other motive was behind this… niceness.

“No,” he said finally. “I’m not.”

“Alright. More for me, I guess.”

***

“Father, I demand you tell me what the hell is going on.” Damian stomped over to Bruce’s desk, arms crossed over his chest. Bruce looked up at him, bewilderment clear in his eyes.

“What?”

“What’s going on with Drake?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Damian. Is something wrong with Tim?” Damian gave an exasperated scoff.

“Yes, something is wrong with him! He’s acting… strange.”

“Strange how?”

“He’s being-” Damian waved his hands in the air, searching for the word. “-nice,” he finished lamely. Bruce stared at him.

“And?”

“Father.  _Drake_  is being  _nice_  to  _me_.”

“I fail to see how this is a problem. Isn’t it a good thing you’re getting along, finally?”

“Tt, no. It’s  _suspicious_. I’m not sure what motives he’s hiding, but I’m sure they’re malicious.”

“Damian, really.”

Damian tossed his hands into the air in frustration, stalking from the room. That was a waste of time. He’d just have to figure it out himself.

****

Damian watched Tim struggle to reach a cup high up in the cabinet. Smirking, he shook his head.

“Need a stool, Drake?” Tim glanced back at him.

_Here comes the comeback,_  Damian thought. But he was shocked when Tim simply nodded.

“I think I do. Can you get it for me?”

“Tt, get it yourself.” Tim shrugged, brushing past him towards the closet, were a small stool hung on the door.

“Want some coffee?” Tim asked nonchalantly as he climbed down with his dish.

Damian narrowed his eyes. This was all too strange. Drake wasn’t supposed to be like this. Where was the sharp, cutting retort to his sarcastic barbs? Where were the annoyed glares? He almost missed them in the face of this brotherly kindness. That was Grayson’s thing, not Drake’s.

“No, I’m having tea.”

“Suit yourself.”

****

Tim hid a smirk behind his cup as he watched Damian study him. The younger boy’s eyes were narrowed in suspicion, and Tim couldn’t blame him. He’d be freaked out, too.

At first, Tim was sure his little game of playing nice would flop. He wasn’t sure he could keep at it, with all the smiles and such. Every time Damian tossed an insult at him, he wanted to respond in kind.

But now? Now as he saw the wary glances, the confused scowl; it was worth it. He listened in on the conversation between Bruce and Damian, heard his brother’s complaints and suspicions, and that fueled him to keep it up.

Damian was waiting for the other shoe to drop, which was exactly what Tim was hoping for. The younger boy would constantly be on the alert for the punchline to this elaborate prank.

He had a right to suspect something.

Too bad he didn’t know what.


End file.
